Warrior Cats High
by Yarrowpaw
Summary: Cats.. in high school? Read at your own risk. I wrote it while I was still a newb.
1. Chapter 1

_**ATTN: I HAD SOME EDITING TO DO WITH THE FANFICTION AND I ENDED UP DELETING THE WHOLE THING. SORRY FOR THE INCONVIENIENCE. :3 **_

**IT'S FUN TO WRITE WITH CAPSLOCK ON…**

**I was bored and a strange idea popped into my head. Cats in… high school? **

**So I thought, Aw, what the hell. And that's where I am now.**

**Oh yeah, **

**Please, no flaming.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS OR ANY OF THE CATS. I just manipulate the hell outta them. :3**

-----

Firepaw took in a slow breath of air as he entered his new school. Warrior Cats High was known for druggies, delinquents, and drop-outs. His head whipped around as a cat crashed into him. He watched curiously as the cat staggered to its feet and turned to look at him.

"Sorry." The strange cat meowed. "Hmm. Hooohaaha. I haven't seen you around here before. Pfft! You must be new. What's your name?"

"Firepaw." He meowed cautiously. The cat had a strong scent of catnip on him.

"Haha. Ok. I'm Graypaw. Hah. Nice to meet ya. Heheewhoo." He meowed as the bell rang.

"Shit. We're late." Mewed Firepaw hastily.

"Huh?"

"Nothing… See you later?" The small orange cat meowed.

-----

On his way to class, Firepaw stopped dead as he locked eyes with a pretty, silver-gray cat. He suddenly felt awkward, and had the sudden urge to make himself look like a fool.

"HAZAAA!" he screeched as he hit his head against the wall, causing the wall to collapse. He scratched his head nervously, obviously catching the cat's attention.

"Hoo, boy. That was weird."

-----

The class grew silent as the new cat padded through the newly collapsed wall. He glanced nervously at the students and realized their attention was on him. He quietly took his seat next to the pretty, gray she-cat and an orange-tabby she-cat with a couple of nose and ear piercings.

"Hey! You're the cat that totally bashed the wall with his head, right? I'm Cinderpaw? What's your—" Her words were cut off when the teacher spoke up.

"This is no time to converse with the new students, Cinderpaw." Lionheart meowed sternly. "By the way, class, this is Firepaw, our new student."

Once again, the class looked at him expectantly, like they wanted him to say something.

"Uh… Hi... I like…edible tables."

"Eww. He smells funky. Like a slimy, rotting carcas." Giggled a large, tough looking tabby tom. The teacher threw him a scornful look.

Firepaw narrowed his eyes and bit back a retort. He would shove that remark back down his throat after class. Until then, he would just have to sit through the teachers lecture.

**-----**

**M'kay. End of Chapter One. Sorry for the short chappie. Read and review please.**

**Please send me ideas to throw in the story line. n.n**

**Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**I deleted the old one because I had to edit a few things, but now it's up and running.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS OR ANY OF IT'S CATS. I just manipulate the hell outta them. :3**

**Oh… and no offense to Russians. It has to do with the plot later. Well, if this story even has a plot.**

**Please, no flaming.**

-----

After class, Firepaw went to search for his tormenter… with a permanent marker. (ZOMG. The plot thickens)

Darkstripe was just about to enter the restroom when Firepaw barrel rolled into the scene. Darkstripe reared onto his back paws to bat the psycho cat away, but Firepaw evaded the tabby cat's claws. He sunk his teeth into the dark cat's pelt and scratched at his belly with the marker, leaving permanent marks. And those don't come off. Anyway, Darkstripe died of ink poisoning and Firepaw got sent to the office.

Obviously informed of his notorious deed, the principal, Bluestar, looked at him through narrow slits. "I demand an explanation for this." She meowed in a heliumated voice. Confused, Firepaw looked at her stapler, which hid her stash of deflated balloons. Ignoring her weird habit, he meowed,

"He called me smelly!"

"Oh, OK. You may go then." She meowed with a grin.

"Cool."

Firepaw turned to leave, but winced in pain when he felt a sharp pain in his back. The principal punched him. He turned to see the principal in a laughing fit on the ground. Choosing to ignore the awkward sight, he left the room.

-----

"Hey Firepaw! Nice feet." mewed Cinderpaw.

"OK. Thanks."

"Do you mind if I sniff them?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Uh… Sure?"

"Awesome."

-----

_Am I the only sane cat in this school?_ He thought as he entered the classroom early. One of the second years was talking to Lionheart.

"No! I swear! The Russians are going to bomb us!" The large, dark tabby yowled.

"It's OK, Tigerclaw, I'm sure they won't. Just… study for the next test... please."

"But… the Russians…"

"Calm down and take a seat. We've had this conversation many times."

Tigerclaw lowered his head and padded back to his seat.

Listening in on their conversation, Bluestar sighed in relief before slipping away into the shadows suspiciously.

-----

The bell rang. It was lunch time.

"Hey, Firepaw. Sit with us, OK?" The familiar meow belonged to Cinderpaw.

"No. He's going to sit with us!" Protested Sandpaw.

"No. He's going to sit with ME." Bellowed a large, fat, tortoiseshell cat.

"Uh..." Firepaw looked at the plump cat. "Who are you?"

"Duh, your biggest fan, Spottedleaf."

"Oh… I think I'll sit with Cinderpaw."

Lunch time was hectic. Rabid female cats were arguing about who would sit next to him the next day. He sidestepped to avoid a clump of fighting she-cats as they rolled past him. Firepaw turned to the gray cat beside him, "Uh… What's their problem."

"Since you killed that stupid Darkstripe cat, all the chics are after you. Right now, you're the alpha male." Cinderpelt meowed nonchalantly.

"Oh." Firepaw liked the sound of that. _Alpha male_. He beamed at the thought.

**Nice ending for chapter two, eh? –is sarcastic- Anyhoo, read and review please. n.n**


	3. Writers Block

**AHH! Writers block. You'd better tell me if you have a good idea for the story. Or else. :3**


	4. Chapter 3

**I deleted the old one because I had to edit a few things, but now it's up and running.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS OR ANY OF IT'S CATS. I just manipulate the hell outta them. :3**

**Oh… and no offense to Russians. It has to do with the plot later. Well, if this story even has a plot.**

**Please, no flaming.**

** Streamheart: Thanks for reviewing! I'll stick Redtail in there somewhere. **

** Sauronclaw: I'll try to throw in a fight with Longtail soon.**

** Icefang: Mmm… Fireheart's a druggy. :3**

-----

"Schweet." Meowed the young, flame-colored cat as he looked at the sushi taped to his locker. He padded over to look at it—when ninja stars flew past his head and pierced through the locker door. Eyes as wide as moons, Firepaw whipped around to see a black cat wearing dark goggles and a ninja suit clinging onto the ceiling with his back feet. Firepaw raised an eyebrow at the strangely dressed cat.

"OMG! I'm so pumped. Ninjas are cool; and by cool, I mean totally sweet."

"That's nice. Who are you?"

The dark cat shifted his eyes and poofed away, leaving a small piece of paper behind. Firepaw picked it up and read the words.

R  
A  
V  
E  
N  
P  
A  
W

"Shit, I can't read ninja. . " Meowed the ginger cat.

-----

"AHH! The Russians are bombing!" Yowled a dark tabby.

"Tigerclaw, shuttup already. The Russians are not bom--" Lionheart stopped abruptly as he heard a loud 'KA-BOOM' just outside the room.

Six planes were flying high above the school building piloted by a group of Russian blues. The leader, a lean, blue-gray she-cat with an ugly scar parting her shoulder, laughed manically before releasing another bomb to hit the school.

-----

Firepaw sped down the halls to tell the principal of the attackers.

"Bluestar! Come quickly! The Russians are h--"

"Bluestar?"

He looked at the note left on her desk,

'Out to lunch. Be back later.'

-----

Lionheart was frantic.

"Catpaw, go get help."

"Meow"

Lionheart looked at the one called 'Catpaw' with scrutinizing eyes.

"Never mind. Just get outta this school. You aren't even a cat. You're a beaver."

-----

**YAY. End of chapter 3. Read and review please. :3**


End file.
